


missing you

by wvvjin



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is Whipped, I lOVE MY PARENTS, Kim Woojin is Whipped, M/M, Who doesnt, but look where we are rn, i actually want chan as a boyfriend, i just want a reason to write a boyfriend!chan, im sad these past few days, im sorry, others were just mentioned, this was meant to be less than 500 words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 15:32:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wvvjin/pseuds/wvvjin
Summary: woojin missed his boyfriend during class and he just wanted a hug.





	missing you

the first day of the week was definitely, without a doubt, a very bad day. last night, woojin fell asleep halfway through studying for his math test and this morning, he woke up with a pain in his neck and 10 minutes before his class started and to make it worse, the walk to his school took 15 minutes. by fully sprinting? woojin found out it took him 6 minutes. 

he was panting heavily in his seat but he was lucky to get there before the teacher arrived. he turned around and caught minho's annoyed eyes boring holes into his head. 

"i called you 16 times!" he hissed at him. 

that was when woojin discovered that he left his phone at home in his desperate attempts to wash his face and pull on his uniform. he shrugged apologetically and was about to say something when the teacher walked in and started to distribute the test papers. 

woojin visibly paled when he flipped open the paper to the first page and all information in his brain seemed to be no help at all. he suddenly couldn't remember any formulas or equations that could help him at this moment. he felt hopeless, and he willingly admitted that there were tears brimming in his eyes. he knew he couldn't afford to fail this, so using everything he remembered from last night study session, (not that he studied a lot) he was determined to bullshit his way through this test. after all, he used to do this during his chemistry test, and he passed that with flying colors. nothing could go wrong with this. he's a bright student.

*

"i will totally fail that test," woojin said as he leaned against his locker. he let out a heavy sigh as minho closed his own locker next to woojin's.

"hyung, stop it. you won't fail this. don't worry too much about it. you'll probably get the highest mark anyway." 

"you don't understand-"

"more like i don't want to. let's go get some food to cheer you up a little bit okay?"

that brought color back to woojin's face and they navigated through the crowd of students in the hallway to get to the cafeteria on the other side of the building. 

"hyungs!" a body slammed into woojin and minho scoffed. "what are you so loud for?" 

jeongin pouted. "can't i be excited to see my hyungs after the weekend?" 

"well, we actually hung out at woojin's house the other day while you were off with your pet club's trip to jeju. i'm sure you're still pretty excited about that." 

the youngest of the three grinned and slung his arm around minho's shoulder. "i saw the cutest cat costume and i thought of you. do you want to see them?" 

"i'm actually not into that kind of kinks so thanks but no thanks." 

woojin slapped the back of minho's head hard enough that minho was ready to fight. "that's not what he meant, stupid." 

when minho saw that jeongin was blushing furiously (and prettily, might he add) and was fiddling with his sleeves, he burst out laughing. he doubled over as he clutched his stomach and tackled the younger into a headlock. 

"ohmygod, do you mean for my cats? i'm so sorry, jeonginnie oh god i'm terribly sorry." 

seungmin stopped in his tracks right next to woojin and winced at minho's teary eyes and jeongin's awkward smile. "let me guess. minho hyung being stupid again?" 

"you're never wrong, minnie."

*

woojin tried so hard to focus during history class but really, his eyes were drooping and he could feel himself losing consciousness. minho was dead asleep behind him, and nobody in the class seemed to be paying attention anymore. he flipped through the textbook and in one of the pages, there was a small note. he didn't think much of it, it was probably one of his notes or drawings or doodles. he still picked it up though, just curious to see what it was. he recognized the familiar handwriting, and it wasn't his.

it was chan's. 

he smiled softly. inside the folded paper was a small message. this was something that chan would certainly do. 

"to woojin, the cutest human being on earth,  
i hope you're studying well! take a break if you're tired, and call me if you need me. i'll always be here for you.  
love, chan."

woojin couldn't help but giggled. his boyfriend was the actual cutest person on earth. he suddenly missed him. they hung out with their group of friend last weekend, but woojin missed their time together, just the two of them. and it wasn't like he could go out of the class and see chan next door or something, that wouldn't be the solution. chan is in another school in the next town, and woojin hated it. they rarely could meet up during weekdays, they came home at different times, chan being later than woojin, and although woojin could stop by, he'd rather not because chan's parents are in one word, scary. they're not the friendliest ever, in fact, woojin liked their maid better than his parents. they've accepted the fact that woojin was their son's best friend, and so woojin showing up at their huge mansion was not really a big deal. but it still scared woojin. 

he was contemplating on whether he should just go to chan's house and wait there or if he should just forget it and go home. would chan's parents be home when he got there? would they let him in without chan? would chan actually want to meet him? what if he was disturbing something? he would've texted chan if he got his phone with him. but he didn't, and now he's stuck in this boring class and not knowing what to do. maybe he could ask minho later. 

*

if he took the long route, he would've pass by chan's house. the question is, would he ring the doorbell? after parting with minho, seungmin and jeongin, woojin found himself not taking the shortcut and was walking down the road leading to his boyfriend's house. he was coming up with a few excuses for his visit, and none of them seemed acceptable. before he knew it, he already pressed the doorbell. 

"fuck." 

he could've run, yes, that's what he would do. he would run away. but if chan's parents are home then they could've seen him on the surveillance camera. wouldn't it baffled them on why he ran away? he wanted to pull out his hair in frustration. 

"hello?" oh? that sounded like one of their maids.

"hello, it's woojin. i was wondering-"

"oh, woojin! are you here to see chan? please, come in." 

that was easy. 

the small door that is located beside the main gate unlocked and woojin went through and saw mrs. choi smiling gently at him. he went up quickly at her to say hi and gave her a small hug.

"woojin, my dear, it's been so long since you last came here. how is your mother?" 

"she's doing fine, ma'am." 

"that's good, that's good. are you here to see chan?" she guided him inside. the house hadn't change one bit since the last time he came, but he noticed a giant greenish blue vase standing tall in the corner of the living room. that was probably a new addition to the room. 

"yes. is he home? and uh, is his parents home?"

"oh, did chan not tell you? his parents went away for 2 weeks on a business trip. they won't be home until next friday."

woojin could't stop the sigh of relief from escaping past his lips. the maid chuckled. "but chan is not home yet. he'll be home soon, i hope. you can go wait in his room. do you want anything while waiting?"

"no, i'm fine. thank you for the offer." he smiled and after the maid patted his arm and went into the kitchen, he made his way up the spiral staircase to chan's bedroom. he remembered his way to the room like the back of his hand. he turned the knob to open the door and was met with the sight of pristine clean bedroom. he went inside, dropped his bag on the floor and jumped onto the perfectly made bed, kicking off his shoes. he suddenly was feeling really sleepy. 

he always felt like this room is the safest place for him in this house. he was constantly stiff and rigid whenever they were in the dining room having lunch with chan's parents, or when they were seated for a chat in the living room. but in this exact bedroom with white walls and soft silky sheets, he felt free. he felt like home. 

he turned to his side, grabbing one of chan's pillows close to his chest and started to drift off to a sleep.

*

the room was basked in rays of golden hues, streaming in through one of the wide windows and made the place warm and comfy. woojin was about to turn to his other side when he felt a strong arm snaked around his waist. there's warmth bubbling in his chest and he felt the need to giggle like a high school girl. 

woojin turned around and was met with a face he missed so badly throughout the day. chan was sleeping, soft snores and tousled hair, dark under eyes and pale face illuminated by the sun setting in the far horizon. woojin wanted to kiss him so badly. so he did. and chan woke up.

"hey, baby. sorry, did i wake you up?" woojin tried to run his hand through chan's disheveled curly hair, untangling the random knots and taming the strands of hair sticking out of random places on his head. chan snuggled closer and pressed his face into woojin's broad chest. he pulled his boyfriend closer by the waist and woojin wanted to cry out of happiness. 

"it's okay, i should be up anyway." 

"when did you get home? you should have woken me up." 

chan looked up to woojin and smiled sleepily. "i wanted to let you sleep for a little bit. you're probably tired from school."

tears came out of woojin's eyes without him realizing it. he's so in love with chan. he wanted to be with him forever. in times like this, when there's just the two of them, without any worries or distraction from anyone or anything else. 

(woojin was actually worried about his test earlier but that's not really important.) 

he loved chan in every second he's breathing, but when chan's sturdy arms wrapped around his body, their feet tangled together and the younger breathing softly into his chest, he loved him more than anything his little heart could possibly love. he loved the way chan didn't bother to brush out the tangles in his hair, he loved the way chan's lips looked so kissable when he's asleep, he loved the little scrunches of chan's nose and eyebrows when he was dreaming.

he just loved chan. 

"hey, why are you crying?" chan quickly sat up with a concerned look on his face when he noticed woojin wiping away his tears. woojin let out a soft laugh.

"i just love you so much, chan. i missed you so much today during class and i forgot my phone at home and i just wanted to see you and i don't know what to do and-"

"hey, baby, it's okay. it's fine. when my maid told me you're waiting for me upstairs i literally ran up the stairs and i just, i knew we met last weekend but i really just missed you so much too." 

woojin pushed himself up on his elbow and looked at chan with hearts in his eyes. "i think i'm going to fail my test earlier today. but now that you're here, i think i could care less about that," he said with a smile on his face. and chan had the decency to giggle cutely. woojin wanted to make out with him right then and there. 

"liar. you could never not care about your grades. that's probably the one thing you care about the most." 

woojin laughed and sat up straight facing chan. he took chan's slightly smaller hands in his as he thumbed the ring on chan's ring finger. it's the one he got him at the thrift shop downtown. it was worth just a few bucks, and to compare that to chan's collection of designer rings his parents bought him, it's like trash and gold. but seeing him wearing the one woojin got him instead of those expensive rings made the elder a little bubbly inside. 

"wrong. that's you." 

"me? what's me?" chan chuckled. 

"the one i care about the most." 

woojin leaned in and kissed chan softly on his warm lips, feeling his body loosen up and hands around his face. after a few moments, they pulled apart and took shaky, shallow breaths. chan invited himself into woojin's lap and wrapped his arms around the taller's shoulders. 

"i miss you so much."

"i miss you too, baby." 

chan pulled away and looked straight into woojin's affectionate eyes. "will you stay the night?" 

the elder raised an eyebrow. "can i?" 

"of course you can. but you should probably call your mom first. she must've been worried." 

"oh yes. can i borrow your phone?" 

chan pointed to the bedside table where a brand new phone was placed on it. woojin let out a short laugh. "you change phones like you change clothes." 

chan just shrugged. he got up and turned on the lights in the room as it was getting darker. "i'm gonna go downstairs and prepare dinner. is there anything specific you want to eat?" 

woojin offered a gentle and innocent smile. "are you on the menu?" 

chan smirked, patting his boyfriend's thigh close to his crotch. he leaned over to plant a kiss that took longer than necessary on woojin's neck. "later, babyboy." 

after chan went out through the door, woojin turned to look at the mirror and saw a hickey already forming on the base of his neck. he smiled smugly. he actually couldn't wait for more. 

*

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! thank you for reading this trash i'm just projecting into my favs (again) (not surprised). anyways, comments and kudos are appreciated and please forgive any errors, english is definitely not my first language. mistakes are bound to be found here and there so feel free to point it out to me! i love you guys!


End file.
